


Нараспашку

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Нет, этого не может быть. Барбара могла поклясться, что всё происходило взаправду. Каждое прикосновение, дыхание, каждая фраза и яркий пурпурный цвет глисса во тьме. Всё это слишком хорошо отпечаталось в её воспоминаниях.





	Нараспашку

Небоскрёбы Лос-Анджелеса обдал лёгкий порыв ночного ветра, тем самым пытаясь хоть на миг затушить яркие огни города и утихомирить его жителей. Но, как бы ни старалась стихия природы, Лос-Анджелес и его обитатели не останавливали своего движения, спеша в элитных автомобилях каждый к своей цели, пересекая сотканную рабочими паутину асфальтовых дорог.

Барби, что-то злобно бормоча себе под нос, мчалась на своём излюбленном мотоцикле домой. Миссия уже во второй раз была провалена, команда её потеряла весь настрой, а их хитрая преследуемая воровка смогла победно уйти с очередным камнем в качестве главного приза. Любого лидера подобная ситуация вывела бы из себя — наша героиня не была исключением.

— Ох, если бы… — фыркнула себе под нос девушка, ловко объезжая машины и сворачивая в более тихий и тёмный переулок.

Шум сводил её с ума, тело ныло от огромного количества напряжения, а мысли перемешивались в большую и густую кашу, которую хочешь — не хочешь, а нужно было переварить.

Остановившись около своего подъезда, Робертс сняла шлем и выдохнула тёплый воздух. В прохладном пространстве образовался еле заметный пар.

Неожиданно позади раздался глухой мотор мотоцикла, но, когда Барби обернулась, она никого не заметила. Мотор затих и ничего, кроме как машин вдалеке и чьей-то приглушённой сигнализации она не услышала.

Вопросительно изогнув бровь, девушка ещё некоторое время оглядывалась с подозрением вокруг. Решив, что ей просто показалось, она оставила транспорт, быстро поднявшись в высокое здание. Младшая сестра Робертс давно спала в своей комнате, так что обошлось без оправданий о позднем приходе.

Приняв горячий душ и заведя будильник на нужное время, Барби сразу же укуталась одеялом, предвкушая хотя бы несколько часов безопасности и спокойствия. Веки тяжелели, а мысли потухали, оставляя после себя лишь обрывчатые чёрные пятна, а позже — единый сгусток темноты, в который девушка рухнула сразу и с великим удовольствием.

 

* * *

 

С балкона, на который выходила одна из дверей в комнате Робертс, послышался шорох, а позже — скрипение окна. Тёмный силуэт, незаконно проникший на чужую частную территорию, нечаянно задел локтём коробку, заставив её с грохотом свалиться с полки. Как оказалось секундами позже, в коробке этой хранился хрупкий и дорогой сервиз, сейчас уже осколками валяющийся на полу.

Человек, которому принадлежал силуэт, лишь одними губами выругался, а позже, посчитав, что Барбару это вряд ли могло разбудить, попытался пробраться ближе к двери.

Барбара же, вопреки ожиданиям незваного гостя, испуганно разомкнула глаза и обернулась в сторону шума. Удивительно, что при такой усталости за столь короткий срок чему-то удалось разбудить её.

Вцепившись руками в край одеяла, Робертс недоверчиво покосилась на балкон. Увидев фигуру человека, она еле слышно вскрикнула, ещё сильнее сжав тёплую материю пододеяльника.

Фонари и общий свет яркого и шумного Лос-Анджелеса смогли на мгновение озарить зелёные глаза, с любопытством пробежавшиеся по комнате девушки, а позже — и по ней самой.

— Вот и она, — ухмыляясь, прошептала Патриция, когда увидела, как испуганно блондинка таращится на неё, выглядывая из-за одеяла.

Постучав правой рукой по стеклу, а левую положив на бок, воровка игриво обратилась к Робертс:

— Это всего лишь я, куколка.

Девушка, лежащая на кровати, сначала удивлённо заморгала, а позже сердито сдвинула брови и встала с кровати, захватив с тумбочки глисс*.

«Ещё один шанс», — промелькнуло у Барбары в голове, когда она решительно подошла к балкону. Воровка стояла всё в той же позе, наблюдая за каждым действием хозяйки квартиры и попутно делая какие-то свои умозаключения.

Открыв несколькими поворотами дверной ручки проход Патриции, девушка встала в стойку готовности к атаке. Незваная гостья покачала головой, а затем рассмеялась, вальяжно входя в комнату.

— Да нет у меня камня, — отмахнулась она рукой, — успокойся.

— Двадцать шестой этаж. Как и зачем ты сюда забралась? — чётко проговорила Робертс, лёгким движением заставив две розовые линии появиться по обе стороны полюбившегося оружия.

Пурпурный цвет озарил какую-то часть комнаты, придав соответствующие оттенки вещам и самим девушкам.

— Знаешь ли, по ночам бывает очень скучно, — начала Патриция, медленно покачивая бёдрами и подходя к ближайшей полке с журналами, — да и мы, кошки, любопытнейшие и не спящие в такое позднее и тёмное время существа. А ловкие-то какие… — заурчала она, взяв в руки первый попавшийся журнал и начав листать его.

Барбара продолжала стоять с оружием в руках, недоверчиво наблюдая за воровкой.

— Милая пижама, — бросив игривый взгляд на белые короткие шорты и футболку той, подметила девушка, — и квартира тоже ничего, — добавила она, медленно перелистывая журнал на следующую страницу.

Робертс решительно сдвинула брови, сделав несколько шагов для атаки. Увидев, как Барбара замахивается оружием, грабительница задорно ухмыльнулась и отпрыгнула в сторону, бросив в блондинку журнал. Та, резко отбив его глиссом, словно бейсбольной битой, заставила бедную книгу врезаться с грохотом о стену напротив.

— Опять начинаешь? — разведя в стороны руки, поинтересовалась Патриция.

Барби не стала отвечать, а лишь сделала несколько рывков, оказавшись рядом с девушкой, а затем попробовала прижать её ближе к углу, загородив оружием путь.

Вцепившись руками в яркий, светящийся во тьме шест, воровка со всей силы надавила вперёд, пытаясь сопротивляться напору Робертс. Та, ни в чём не уступая силы давления, устремила свой взор на то ли странно ухмыляющееся, то ли от изнурения скривившееся лицо Патриции — в полутьме было не разобрать. Изумрудные глаза той опасно, но так знакомо поблёскивали, заставляя блондинку ослабить хватку и дать кошке-грабительнице возможность оттолкнуть девушку от себя, оставив глисс в своих руках.

— Если уж ты так хочешь помериться со мной силами, то давай без всяких примочек, хорошо? — приподняв правую бровь, проговорила незваная гостья, а затем откинула светящийся шест в сторону.

Барби, рефлекторно бросив взгляд на своё левое запястье, с досадой осознала, что сняла браслет перед сном и сейчас она уже не могла бумерангом вернуть оружие в свои руки. Вздохнув, девушка встала в боевую позицию.

— Вперёд, — только и успела произнести она, быстрыми рывками нанося Патриции несколько ударов.

Та, защищаясь, выставила впереди руки и позволила Робертс ещё немного почувствовать превосходство в силе — тем самым порядком изнурив её — а затем, сделав резкий разворот, нанесла девушке сильный удар ногой в живот.

Барбара согнулась от боли, ненадолго потеряв контроль. Прокашлявшись, она почувствовала лёгкую тошноту, но не стала уступать наглой воровке победы. Соперница её над чем-то задумалась и многозначительно кивнула головой, будто соглашаясь со своими мыслями и позволяя блондинке прийти в себя.

Собравшись, Барби снова сделала несколько попыток атаковать кошку-грабительницу, но ни одна из них так и не прошла сквозь защиту незваной гостьи. Видимо, та отводила какое-то время искусству рукопашного боя в прошлом.

— Устала? — игриво поинтересовалась Патриция, ловко воспроизводя сальто и запрыгивая на мягкий матрас кровати, стоявшей невдалеке от девушек.

В ответ Робертс лишь цокнула языком, быстро забираясь к сопернице. Матрас был очень мягким, отчего удержать на нём равновесие оказалось не такой уж простой задачей.

Попробовав повторить приём наглой воровки, которым та больно ударила её в живот, Барбара не смогла рассчитать своих возможностей. Запутавшись одной ногой в одеяле, она рухнула на не ожидавшую такого поворота событий незваную гостью и повалила ту вместе с собой на матрас.

— Чёрт! — выругалась Робертс, пытаясь слезть со сверженной злодейки, которая в данный момент, лёжа под девушкой, громко хохотала, запрокидывая голову.

— Уморительно, — пытаясь успокоиться и смахивая со своих щёк невидимые слёзы, выдавила Патриция.

Барби встала на колени, а затем бросила на девушку злобный взгляд.

— Тише, разбудишь мою сестру, — шикнула она, поднося к губам указательный палец.

— С сестрой живёшь? Как мило, — притворно сладким тоном произнесла Патриция, удобнее располагаясь на кровати и принимая приблизительно ту же самую позу, в которой она устраивалась при их сегодняшней погоне на одной из авангардных люстр с причудливой формой.

— Так, — строго произнесла Робертс, — сейчас же вызываю подкрепление. В этот раз ты никуда не денешься, — она хотела было уже встать с кровати, но гостья быстро схватила её за запястье, не позволяя этого сделать.

— Да ладно, успокойся уже, — вдруг тихо обратилась к девушке Патриция.

Холодная ладонь её сжала запястье Барбары, а глаза под маской были внимательно прикованы к растерявшейся и попытавшейся высвободить свою руку девушке. Та, развернувшись лицом к воровке, попыталась нанести ей удар свободной рукой, но грабительница успела вовремя среагировать, крепко схватив её второе запястье.

Не бросая попыток освободиться, Робертс попыталась привстать, чтобы ногами атаковать незваную гостью, но та и это предугадала, потянув за руки девушку на себя и перевернув её на спину.

— Отпусти! — приказным тоном закричала Барби, ёрзая и пытаясь всячески извернуться от цепких рук кошки-грабительницы.

— Не будь такой упрямой, — чуть ли не на шёпот перешла Патриция, перекидывая ногу через талию девушки, а позже уже гордо восседая на ней. — Я, как известно, двигаюсь быстрее тебя.

Руки Барбары были прижаты к матрасу, находясь чуть выше головы, а глаза бегали по чертам лица наглой незваной гостьи, натыкаясь на маску, из-за которой таинственно выглядывали такие подозрительно знакомые глаза.

— Тише, ты всё равно уже вряд ли уснёшь сегодня, — уже шёпотом произнесла воровка, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Робертс.

Испугавшись такой близости, та даже перестала ёрзать и зажмурила глаза. Через несколько секунд влажные и уверенные в своих движениях уста Патриции тронули пересохшие от волнения губы Барбары. Аккуратно и неспешно грабительница будто по-детски целовала светловолосую, пока та не отвернула от неё голову, выругавшись.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — сначала растерянно, а потом более строго спросила Барбара, снова повернувшись лицом к незваной гостье.

— Сделала что? — с притворным недоумением перепросила та, а позже добавила: — Ах, это… — вздохнула она, закатывая глаза. — Кошачьи инстинкты.

Девушка, лежащая под воровкой, удивлённо захлопала глазами, поражаясь такой наглости. Сначала эта злодейка крадёт камни для создания оружия, потом срывает миссию и не даёт себя поймать, всячески издевается над агентами, а затем ещё и заявляется к ней, Барбаре, в квартиру посреди ночи, совершая попытки домогательства.

— Я упеку тебя за решётку, — сквозь зубы произнесла агентка, наблюдая, как уголки губ Патриции приподнимаются, оголяя белоснежные зубы и образуя некое подобие оскала.

— Как скажешь, — только и произнесла девушка в маске, вновь наклоняясь к устам Робертс.

Пурпурный свет оружия, брошенного где-то в углу комнаты, озарял тёмное пространство и спутанные силуэты двух девушек, лежащих на кровати.

 

* * *

 

— Барби, проснись! — назойливо звучал над ухом детский голос. — Будильник давно уже прозвенел!

С трудом раскрыв глаза, Робертс увидела свою младшую сестру, отчаянно пытающуюся разбудить её. В окно пробивались утренние лучи солнца, оповещающие о том, что нет времени на отдых. Пора преступать к своей повседневной рутине.

— Челси, ради бога, прекрати кричать, — сонным голосом произнесла девушка, — я встаю.

Младшая сестра вздохнула, а позже быстро накинула рюкзак на спину и, пожелав Барбаре хорошего дня, вышла из комнаты.

Проводив девочку взглядом, Робертс вдруг опомнилась, недоверчиво начав осматривать комнату.

— Это был сон? — прошептала она в ужасе.

Нет, этого не может быть. Барбара могла поклясться, что всё происходило взаправду. Каждое прикосновение, дыхание, каждая фраза и яркий пурпурный цвет глисса во тьме. Всё это слишком хорошо отпечаталось в её воспоминаниях.

Посмотрев на тумбочку, Барби не обнаружила там своего оружия. Напротив, оно валялось в углу комнаты, но вот только не активированное, а компактно собранное. Это даже хорошо, меньше вопросов от Челси.

Спохватившись, девушка быстро заглянула под одеяло.

— Чёрт, — простонала она, заметив, что лежит абсолютно без одежды.

Комната была пуста и никаких девушек лёгкого поведения с кошачьими ушами здесь точно не наблюдалось. Лишь утренний свет, мятое постельное бельё и растерянная Барбара.

— Нужно сполоснуть лицо, — сказала пустоте она, встав с кровати и быстро натянув на себя домашние вещи.

Позже, уже выходя из комнаты, Робертс заметила открытое нараспашку балконное окно. Нахмурившись каким-то своим мыслям, девушка направилась в ванную комнату.

**Author's Note:**

> Если кому-то интересно, писался фанфик преимущественно под Shinedown – Beyond The Sun. 
> 
> Глисс* — тот светящийся раздвижной шест-оружие, что Барби выдал Лазло.


End file.
